


The only truth is that everything is a lie

by Greencardhure



Category: Bedannibal - Fandom, Bedelia - Fandom, Bedelia and Hannibal, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal and Bedelia - Fandom
Genre: Deep Conversations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, supportive Bedelia
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greencardhure/pseuds/Greencardhure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia versucht Hannibal zu retten. Mehr oder weniger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie versprochen folgt hier meine zweite Bedelia/Hannibal Fanfiktion. Da Miss Anderson ja leider too busy ist und meint zur selben Zeit in drei verschiedenen Serien mitspielen zu müssen, taucht sie in der gesamten zweiten Staffel von Hannibal so gut wie nicht auf und lässt uns Shipper im Regen stehen. Damit ich uns ein klein wenig über Wasser halten kann, kommt hier eine "etwas" längere Geschichte.   
> Und keine Angst, Spoiler zur zweiten Staffel wird es keine geben. 
> 
> Beim Lesen empfehle ich "Your lucky day in hell" von den Eels zu hören oder generell irgendwas von Mark Oliver Everett. Seine Lieder haben mich beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit begleitet. 
> 
> Rechtschreibfehler werden vorhanden sein, ich bitte um Verständnis ;D
> 
> Los gehts:

Jeder Mensch trägt ab und an eine Maske, um Gefühle zu verbergen oder ein mit sich vollkommen übereinstimmendes selbst zu präsentieren, das in Wirklichkeit daran droht in einem Chaos von Gedanken und Verwirrungen unter zu gehen. Die Menschen täuschen vor um sich anzupassen, um akzeptiert, von der Gesellschaft angenommen zu werden. Hannibal Lecter jedoch trägt eine Maske, um überhaupt menschlich zu wirken. 

 

Doulton Estate 10pm

Vor Bedelia Du Maurier lohnte es sich nicht vorgespielte Moral zum Besten zu geben. Hannibal überschlug seine Beine und blickte zu seiner Therapeutin, die sich bereits ihr drittes Glas Wein einschenkte. Selbst für eine unorthodoxe Psychiaterin, die Bedelia zweifellos war, schlug sie in dieser Sitzung ganz eindeutig über die Stränge. Hannibal schien sie aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben. Falls Bedelia jemals ein Konzept verfolgt hatte. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der ihren Ruhestand nicht akzeptieren wollte und stur blieb, damit er weiterhin an ihrem brillanten Verstand teilhaben konnte. Er hörte den Zeiger der Wanduhr ticken und fast kam es Hannibal so vor, als würde der Raum mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde von immer einnehmender Dunkelheit verschluckt werden. Seit Beginn der Therapie legte Bedelia hohen Wert darauf ihre Gespräche mit Hannibal in einem dunklen Raum abzuhalten. Als befürchtete sie, dass hereinbrechendes Tageslicht eine Bedrohung für die Geheimniswahrung ihrer Unterhaltungen darstellte. Oder seine Therapeutin fühlte sich von der Dunkelheit genau so sehr angezogen wie zu ihrem Umgang mit komplizierten, zu Gewalt neigenden Patienten. 

Er beobachtete, wie sie das Glas Wein an ihre Lippen führte und genießerisch die Augen schloss. Bei dem Anblick erhöhte sich merklich sein Herzschlag und er ließ seinen Blick auf den Tisch wandern, auf dem kein weiteres Glas stand. Für ihn schien es heute keinen Wein zu geben. Bedelia hielt die Zügel in der Hand, sie allein bestimmte, wie weit sie miteinander gingen, wie tiefgehend der Inhalt ihrer Konversationen gehen durfte. Obwohl er es gewohnt war immerzu vorausdenkend handeln zu müssen und sich in seinen Bedürfnissen zu kontrollieren, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich in ihrem Beisein von seiner auferlegten Maske bis zu einer gewissen Grenze lösen konnte. Und das gab Hannibal ein so gutes Gefühl, dass er seit Jahren regelmäßig zu ihr kam, nicht mehr auf Bedelia verzichten konnte und wollte. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie vom ersten Treffen an eine Faszination für ihn hegte, die ständig in Konflikt mit einer biologisch begründeten Angst stand und ihrer Neugierde, die nicht zu übersehen war. Ihre Neugierde, die ihr bei einem damaligen Patienten fast das Leben gekostet hatte. Bedelias Augen wanderten durch den Alkohol beeinflusst ungewohnt leichtfüßig durch den Raum, fokussierten sich zuerst auf die Schuhe ihres Patienten und glitten dann über seinen ganzen Körper.

"Hannibal." Ihre weiche, monotone Stimme erreichte seine Ohren und er sah, wie sich ihr eiserner Kiefer zu einem Lächeln verleiten ließ. "Sie haben den Kontakt zu Will Graham immer noch nicht abgebrochen. Haben sich meiner Anweisung erneut widersetzt." Ihrer Stimme war die Strenge, die Zurechtweisung und Missbilligung der Aussage nicht anzuhören. Sie blieb ruhig und kontrolliert, während Hannibal wusste, dass Bedelia wütend war. Ihm war noch nie ein Mensch begegnet, der seine Gefühle so gut im Griff hatte. Ihre bewahrte Kontrolle erregte ihn. Wie so oft.   
"Ich kann mich nicht von ihm lösen", antwortete Hannibal und räusperte sich, als er bemerkte, wie brüchig die Worte in den Raum fielen. Bedelia lächelte immer noch und erhob sich dann mit ihrem Glas Wein in der Hand von ihrem Platz. "Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, ob meine Ratschläge Sie überhaupt noch erreichen, Hannibal." Sie bewegte sich gefährlich nahe auf ihn zu, wobei ihre Schuhe ein stumpfes Klopfgeräusch auf dem edlen Parkett hinterließen. Schließlich blieb sie direkt vor ihm stehen und streckte ihren schlanken Arm nach ihm aus. Sie führte ihr Glas Wein an seine Lippen. Hannibal sah, wie Reste ihres Lippenstiftes auf dem Glas abgezeichnet waren und er öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund, ließ Bedelia das Glas in eine senkrechte Postion bringen, bis der Wein seine Zunge kitzelte. Sie sah mit geöffneten Lippen zu, wie Hannibal ihrer Geste nachkam und sie bestimmen ließ, dass ihm keine Pause beim Trinken vergönnt war. Für einen Moment dachte Hannibal, er müsste das Glas festhalten, weil er das Gefühl hatte ihrem vorgegebenem Tempo nicht mehr standhalten zu können. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sehr Bedelia diese Art von Spielchen gefielen. Schließlich gelang es ihm das Glas leer zu trinken. 

"Nun gut", sagte Bedelia knapp und stellte das leere Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab. Schon immer hatte Hannibal erkennen können, wie wichtig es dieser Frau war die Oberhand über alles und jeden in der Welt zu behalten. Es gab eine Genauigkeit in ihren Worten, eine Frequenz in ihrem Ton, die pure Autorität ausstrahlte und die meisten Menschen einschüchterte. Selbst Jack Crawford hatte sich von Bedelia einschüchtern lassen.  
"Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich in unserer letzten Sitzung die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage genug zum Ausdruck gebracht habe." Bedelia sprach jedes einzelne Worte präzise und gezielt mit einem bedrohlichem Unterton aus, der Hannibal an ihre letzte Bestrafung erinnern sollte. "Dass Ihnen bewusst geworden ist, Hannibal, wie ratsam es ist, die Freundschaft, wie Sie gerne ihr Verhältnis zu Will Graham beschreiben, zu beenden!" Bedelia machte eine kurze Pause und wartete, ob Hannibal hierauf eine Reaktion zeigen würde. Doch er rührte sich nicht. 

"Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit unseren Ergebnissen." Sie schürzte ihre Lippen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ihr etwas missfiel und schritt auf das große Fenster zu, aus dem an einem warmen Tag die Sonnenstrahlen jeden Zentimeter des Raumes berührten. "Sie weigern sich meinen Anweisungen nachzukommen und bringen mich damit erneut in eine brenzliche Situation, Hannibal." Bedelia überkreuzte ihre Arme und aufgrund der späten Uhrzeit spiegelte sie sich selbst in dem Fenster, statt ihre üblich großzügige Aussicht eines riesigen Gartens in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, ihr Kinn reckte sie nach oben. Alles in allem war ihre Haltung so anmutig, dass es Hannibal fast den Atem verschlug. "Das tut mir leid", entgegnete er leise, aber er hätte nicht leise genug sprechen können, um Bedelia seine eindeutige Lüge vorzuenthalten. Er liebte es, sie in gefährliche Situationen zu verwickeln. Genau so sehr, wie sie es schon immer geliebt hatte mit dem Feuer zu spielen. "Sie waren vor Jahren in derselben Situation wie ich. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mehr Verständnis für meine Schwäche aufbringen", flüsterte Hannibal und faltete seine Hände ineinander. 

"Ich war nie so tief in meine Obsessionen verstrickt", entgegnete Bedelia ruhig, während sie sich in der Spiegelung des Fensters betrachtete. "Und ich habe nie auf so vielen Seiten gleichzeitig mein Unwesen getrieben", setzte sie kalt nach, was Hannibal dazu brachte seine Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen. Für gewöhnlich waren ihre Gespräche, selbst wenn unerwünschte Zuschauer einen Weg zum Lauschen gefunden hätten, für Außenstehende nicht zu verstehen. Selten sprachen sie klar und deutlich das aus, was sie dachten. Als würden die Wortspiele ein Schleier um die Wahrheit legen. 

"Ich habe alles im Griff", sagte Hannibal und bemerkte, dass er seine Verärgerung über Bedelias Wagemutigkeit nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme raushalten konnte. Sie lehnte sich nach seinem Geschmack viel zu oft und zu weit aus dem Fenster. Und doch provozierte er bewusst genau dieses Verhalten. "Dem FBI ist klar, dass die Fehler im Detail stecken, Hannibal. Sie werden immer unvorsichtiger und versäumen zudem in letzter Zeit immer häufiger ihre Therapiestunden."

Hannibal wusste, dass Bedelia ihn als Herausforderung erkannte, der selbst sie womöglich nicht gewachsen war. Dass keine Doktorarbeit der Welt ihr dabei hätte helfen können einen genaueren Einblick in die Beweggründe für seine Taten und seine gefährlichen Stimmungsschwankungen zu erhalten. Sie wusste, dass Hannibal nicht so leicht zu beeinflussen und kontrollieren war wie ihre früheren Patienten, doch sie würde ihn niemals aufgeben. Sie sah es als ihre Aufgabe Hannibal seine Wut zu nehmen. Seine sich immer steigernde Wut, die ihn schlampig werden ließ. Bedelia hatte ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mit Abigail bereits zu weit gegangen war, zu leichtsinnig wurde und damit nicht nur sein eigenes Leben riskierte. Sie hatte sich auf ihn eingelassen und ihr war volltstens bewusst, dass bei jedem Fehler, der ihm unterlief, auch ihre eigene Existenz auf dem Spiel stand. Bedelia unterstützte ihn nicht bei seinen Morden, aber sie wusste von ihnen und das reichte aus. 

Sie vermied weiterhin den Blickkontakt zu Hannibal als sie weiter sprach. "Ich habe Sie das letzte Mal vor drei Wochen in Empfang nehmen dürfen. Sie sollten selbst am besten wissen, dass der Therapieerfolg eines Patienten davon abgängig ist, wie regelmäßig er sich mit seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Problemen konfrontiert sieht, Hannibal." Ihre Stimme klang kalt und unbeteiligt, aber Hannibal wusste, dass Bedelia sein immer öfter vorkommendes Fernbleiben von Sitzungen alles andere als kalt ließ. Und dass seine Besessenheit zu Will Graham Formen und Züge annahm, die Bedelia an ihre Grenzen als Psychiaterin stoßen ließen. Er öffnete die obersten Manschettenknöpfe seiner Weste, lehnte sich auf seinem Therapiesessel zurück und fixierte Bedelias Füße, die wie immer in schwarzen High Heels steckten. Hannibal blieb bei ihren nackten Beinen hängen und dachte unwillkürlich an ihre letzte Sitzung zurück. 

An ihr hemmungsloses Stöhnen. 

Plötzlich konnte er nicht anders und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Für gewöhnlich bestimmte sie, wann sie sich setzten und wann Anlass zum Aufstehen bestand, aber er konnte sein Verlangen sie zu berühren nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit langsamen, kaum hörbaren Schritten ging er auf Bedelia zu, bis er nah hinter ihr zum Stehen kam. Er schaute in das Fenster, in dem er ihrem hochnäsigen, kalten Blick begegnete. Sein Herz raste. Hannibal hielt seine Hand ganz knapp vor ihrer Hüfte in der Luft, zögerte sie zu berühren, bis er es dann doch tat. Er spürte ihre Hüfte durch den Rock und sah im Fenster, dass sich ihr Brustkorb schneller hob und senkte, bis sie sich plötzlich zu ihm drehte und ihre flache, weiche Handfläche nicht gerade sanft auf seiner Wange landete. Hannibal verzog überrascht von dem unvorhersehbar hereinpreschendem Schmerz sein Gesicht, nahm seine Hand von Bedelias Hüfte und hielt sie sich stattdessen an seine schmerzende Gesichtshälfte. 

Sie beugte sich zu ihm, bis sie mit ihren Lippen fast sein Ohr berührte.  
"Sie übertreten Grenzen", hauchte sie und trat von dem Fenster weg, strich sich mit ihren perfekt manikürten Nägeln durch ihr blondes Haar und legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg.  
"Sie können sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, Hannibal." 

Er ballte seine Hand erneut zu einer Faust, atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, Bedelia hatte Recht. Er spürte, wie er immer abhängiger von ihrer Nähe wurde. Hannibal suchte ihren Blickkontakt und räusperte sich leise. "Helfen Sie mir meine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen."   
Er überwand die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von seiner Therapeutin trennten, bis Hannibal ihr so nah war, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. Eine zarte Note von frischen Kirschen des Rotweins stieg ihm in die Nase. Wenn er sie jemals mit einem Geruch hätte beschreiben müssen, wäre es der von würzig aromatischen Beeren, die eine so animierende Einheit bildeten, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war sich dessen Wirkung zu entziehen. 

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Hannibal", erwiderte sie kühl und sah ihn so bemitleidenswert an als wäre er ein verletztes Tier, das von einem unachtsamen Fahrer von der Spur gedrängt und achtlos am Straßenrand liegen gelassen wurde. "Schlagen Sie mich nochmal", bat Hannibal flüsternd. "Ich verdiene es. Und ich weiß, dass es dich erregt."   
Bedelia sagte für einen Augenblick nichts, wies dann mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf ihre teure Armbanduhr. 

"Ihre Stunde ist um, Hannibal." 

Sie behielt die Oberhand. Und er würde nie etwas tun, um diesen Umstand zu ändern.


	2. dirty examination

Der Regen prasselte hart auf die Windschutzscheibe und Hannibal fiel es immer schwerer die Spuren der Fahrbahn zu erkennen. Er umschloss fest sein Lenkrad aus glattem Mahagoniholz und ließ die regnerische Landschaft immer schneller an sich vorüber ziehen. Das Wetter schien sich unabsichtlich seinem Gemüt anzupassen. 

Als er endlich in seinem Apartment ankam, fand er keine Zeit mehr dafür seine Jacke an der Garderobe aufzuhängen und stolperte nahezu in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich ohne Umschweife auf seinem Bett nieder  ließ und ungeduldig seinen Hosenverschluss öffnete. Hannibal stöhnte laut auf als er mit kalten Händen seinen harten Schwanz umfasste. Den ganzen Weg über war er hart gewesen. Musste dauernd daran denken, wie feucht Bedelia nach der Sitzung, nachdem sie ihn geohrfeigte hatte, gewesen sein musste. Langsam zog er seine Vorhaut zurück und stellte sich vor,  wie Bedelia ihre weichen Lippen um seine Erregung legen würde. Wie sie beginnen würde an seiner zarten Haut zu saugen und er damit beginnen könnte in ihren warmen Mund zu stoßen. Die Bewegungen seiner Hand wurden immer schneller. So oft er auch versuchte es langsam angehen zu lassen, sobald er an Bedelia dachte, konnte er keine Beherrschung mehr bewahren. Hannibal fiel zurück auf seine Matratze und malte sich aus,  wie er in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hart in sie stieß. Bis sie ihn anbettelte, sie noch härter zu nehmen. Er keuchte, vergrub seine Nägel in der Matratze  und kam. 

[style type="italic"]Doulton Estate 9am one week later[/style] 

 

Bedelias Beziehung zu Hannibal lebte von Gegenleistungen und Gefälligkeiten, die sich bei der Ausführung in immer verstörender Weise steigerten.   
"Pünktlich, genau auf die Minute", begrüßte Bedelia ihn eine Woche später. Er strich über seine Krawatte und ging den spärlich beleuchteten Flur entlang. Dem Drang widerstehend seine Therapeutin gegen die Wand zu drücken und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn in der letzten Sitzung erregt hatte. Wie viel Einfluss sie auf seine Gehirnstrukturen hatte, die in ihrer Gegenwart viel zu häufig darum kämpften weiterhin aktiv zu bleiben. Hannibal trat in den gewöhnlichen Gesprächsraum und stellte fest, dass die Vorhänge nicht vor die Fenster gezogen waren. Es war völlig ungewohnt den Raum in grelles Tageslicht getaucht zu sehen. Fast kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er zum ersten Mal an diesem Ort. Die Polster der Couch, die ansonsten von einem dunkelbraun überzogen waren, schienen durch die Sonnenstrahlen sanft und hell. Selbst die große Wanduhr, die sonst immer für ein erdrückendes Gefühl sorgte, war es durch die natürliche Lichtquelle nicht möglich den sonstigen Effekt bei Hannibal zu erzielen. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch seine Blutbahn. Das Gefühl Bedelia auf eine völlig neue Weise näher zu kommen, überkam ihn. Und zerbröselte zu Staub, als sie an ihm vorüber schritt und sich ihre blauen Augen, die selbst durch die warmen Sonnenstrahlen nicht an Kälte verloren, durchdringend in seine schwarzen Pupillen bohrten. 

Er hatte verlangt Bedelia vor ihrem vereinbarten Termin zu sehen, da er nicht bis abends warten konnte. Die Ermittlungen des FBI spitzten sich immer weiter zu und selbst in seiner weitreichenden Sorglosigkeit über seinen schützenden Mantel der vorgetäuschten Unschuld, hatten sich Bedelias warnende Töne fest in seinem Kopf verankert. "Ich würde ein Glas Wein bevorzugen", sagte er und setzte sich zu seiner Therapeutin, die sich mit der rechten Hand nachdenklich über den Teil ihres Halses strich, der wie immer von blondem Haar bedeckt war. Dort, wo sich ihre Narbe befand, die er seit dem unglücklichen Angriff ihres Patienten nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Auf seine Forderung hin wanderten ihre Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe.

"Ich halte es für unangebracht so früh schon zu jedweder Art von Betäubungsmitteln zu greifen."   
Ihre Stimme verheimlichte nicht, wie ungeduldig sie heute mit ihm war. Er räusperte sich. "Ich bin vor unserer klassischen Gesprächszeit erschienen, da ich Sie um etwas bitten muss." Das schwach angedeutete Lächeln von Bedelia machte Hannibal darauf aufmerksam, wie bewusst ihr war, dass er sie nie um etwas bitten würde, wenn es darum ging seine Morde zu vertuschen. Doch es waren höfliche Formulierungen, auf die Hannibal Lecter schon immer viel Wert legte. 

"Ihre Bitten versprachen in unserer bisherigen Laufbahn nie sonderlich positive Folgeerscheinungen", sagte Bedelia und brachte sich in eine aufrechterhaltende Haltung. "Aus diesem Grund schlug ich Ethanol dank seiner besänftigen Wirkung bereits vorab meiner Bitte vor", entgegnete Hannibal und schenkte ihr ein seltenes Lächeln. "Ich erinnere mich an keinen Zeitpunkt an dem Sie es tatsächlich gerne gehabt hätten, wäre ich ihnen besänftigt gegenübergetreten." Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Umschlag, der noch friedvoll in seiner Hand ruhte.   
"Worum möchten Sie mich bitten?"    
Bedelia gab sich seinen Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu gerne hin. 

"Ich bitte Sie um ein Interview mit Freddie Lounds. Sie dürfte ihnen namentlich bekannt sein." Er spürte förmlich, wie sich ihr Blick verfinsterte und öffnete langsam den Umschlag, vermied es dabei jedoch nicht ihrem kalten Blick auszuweichen. Es war ein Genuss für ihn ihre Angst zu sehen. Genau so sehr wie es ein Genuss für ihn war, ihren Verlust an Kontrolle zu sehen, wenn sie sich seinen Berührungen hingab. "Auch wenn ich abgetan von Freddie Lounds journalistischen Methoden bin, muss ich gestehen, dass sie bestens Bescheid weiß ihre Leserschaft bei Laune zu halten." Er zog das Schreiben aus dem Umschlag und beobachtete, wie regungslos Bedelia seinen Handbewegungen folgte.  "Miss Lounds hat sich wie ein fleißiges Bienchen in den Fall eingearbeitet und gewinnt immer mehr Zuspruch für ihre freche Zunge und ihre mutige Unbekümmertheit. Natürlich hat sich Jack Crawford widersetzt Auskünfte über den Fortschritt des Falls rund um den Chesapeake Ripper zu geben, doch ich denke, es wäre kaum schädlich, sich etwas aufgeschlossener der Pressewelt zu präsentieren." 

"Kaum schädlich?", fragte Bedelia leise und Hannibal wusste, dass die Frage rhetorischer Natur war. Es lag auf der Hand, dass Bedelia erneut ihre berufliche Stellung für ihn riskieren musste.   
"Sie nötigen mich dazu mit einer Wortverdreherin ein Gespräch zu führen, in welchem sie mir lauter Fragen stellen wird, die alle darauf abzielen heraus zu finden, ob Sie eine zweifelhafte Beziehung zu Will Graham führen", brachte Bedelia es auf den Punkt.

"Ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie gut Sie darin sind ihre Mitmenschen um den Finger zu wickeln", entgegnete er süffisant und entfaltete das Papier.   
"Nachdem ich Freddie Lounds beim ersten persönlichen Treffen abgewiesen hatte, hat sie mich auf dem Postweg kontaktiert. Die Gute lässt sich wirklich nicht leicht abwimmeln", sagte Hannibal und hielt für einen Moment inne, bis er mit etwas leiserer Stimme fortfuhr; "Will Graham sprach seine Überraschtheit darüber aus, dass Lounds nicht ein Tag später wieder vor meiner Türschwelle stand. Er setzte mich darüber in Kenntniss, ich könnte froh über Lounds Zurückhaltung sein und es als Zeichen dafür nehmen, dass sie mich noch nicht auf ihrer schwarzen Liste stehen hat. Lounds hat nach ihrem Blog, den ich kurz überflogen habe, nicht gerade wenig Menschen im Visier, die ihr zu einer ruhmreichen Karriere als Journalistin verhelfen könnten. Natürlich nur, indem sie selbst davon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden."

"Kein Journalist lässt sich leicht abfertigen, Hannibal." Bedelia streckte den Arm aus, als Geste dafür, dass er ihr den Brief aushändigen sollte.  
Ohne zu zögern übergab Hannibal ihr das Schreiben und hatte kurzzeitig die Hoffnung, Bedelias Hand zu berühren, doch der Moment war zu schnell vorbei, um ihn für sein Verlangen zu ergreifen.   
Ihre blauen Augen huschten über die geschriebenen Zeilen und in weniger als einer Minute hatte sie das Papier wieder zusammen gefalten.   
"Es liegt bei Ihnen, wann und wie lange Sie sich für das Interview zu Verfügung stellen, doch ich würde es begrüßen, wenn es sehr bald wäre." -  
"Und das alles nur, weil Sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben."

Bedelia legte das Schreiben auf den Glastisch, der direkt neben ihr stand und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.   
"Sie baten mich letzte Woche darum, dass Sie wieder mehr Kontrolle über sich gewinnen. Oder hatte ich da etwas missverstanden?", fragte sie und kam ihm dabei immer näher.   
"Hatten Sie nicht", antwortete Hannibal trocken und spürte deutlich, wie sein Körper bei jedem Schritt, den Bedelia zurücklegte, zunehmend unter Strom stand. 

Sie trat an seinen Sessel heran, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, schob ein Stück weit ihren Rock hoch und setzte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf seinen Schoß. Hannibal keuchte auf, als er ihr Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln spürte. "Sie wissen, dass es nicht so weiter gehen kann und dass das Interview, zu dem Sie mich nötigen, nur Ihren und meinen Untergang aufschiebt", flüsterte Bedelia in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall. "Ich helfe Ihnen, bis Sie sich wieder vollstens im Griff haben. Die einzige Bedingung dabei ist, dass Sie es zulassen", sagte sie dann und begann langsam ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hannibal konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Händen lösen, die nach und nach immer mehr Haut freigaben. "Werden Sie es zulassen, Hannibal?"


	3. upper hand

Er nickte nur zur Bestätigung und gierte danach mehr von Bedelias heller Haut zu sehen. Ihre blonden Haare streiften sein Kinn und er fand sich in einer Wolke von teurem Parfüm wieder, dessen Süße ihm direkt in die Nase stieg. Hannibal hielt die Luft an als Bedelia den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete. Sie machte keine Anstalten sie von ihren Schultern zu streifen, weshalb er seine Hände zu dem unterem Saum wandern ließ, aber Bedelia hielt ihn auf.

"Sie müssen lernen Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren", sagte sie und er konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, wie viel Lust es ihr bereitete, ihm jeglichen Spielraum zu rauben. Bedelia beugte sich weiter zu ihm, bis ihre weichen Lippen Kontakt mit der empfindlichen Haut an seinem Hals machten. Er stöhnte auf und neigte seinen Kopf extra weiter zurück, um ihr einen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Während sie mit ihren Lippen eine zarte Spur über seinen Kehlkopf, bis hin zu seinem Kinn zog, spürte Hannibal, wie er immer härter unter ihr wurde. Sein Blick fiel auf Bedelias schwarzen Büstenhalter aus Seide, der eine ganze Nummer zu klein schien. Dadurch erweckten ihre Brüste den Anschein als würden sie aus dem engen Material befreit werden wollen und er gab ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Ächzen von sich, als er sah, dass sich Bedelias erhärtete Nippel gegen den dünnen Stoff drückten. Automatisch bewegte er seinen Kopf zu ihren Brüsten, völlig eingenommen von dem Gedanken einen ihrer Nippel durch den dünnen Stoff in den Mund zu nehmen um an ihm zu saugen, bis er mit einem Mal einen ziehenden Schmerz wahrnahm. "Nein", zischte Bedelia und vergrub ihre Nägel in seiner Kopfhaut. 

"Reiß dich zusammen." Ganz leicht begann sie sich an ihm zu reiben und seufzte leise, während Hannibal sich vorstellte, wie sie ihre Feuchtigkeit im Slip verteilte. Er musste fühlen, wie erregt sie war. "Bitte", raunte er und führte seine Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlang, bis er zwischen ihren Schenkeln ankam und bereits die Hitze wahrnahm, die von ihrer Mitte ausging. Das nächste was er spürte war ihre Handfläche, die dieses Mal mit wesentlich mehr Kraft auf seiner Wange aufkam, als noch vor einer Woche. Sie wusste, dass Gewalt nur dazu führte, seine unmenschlichen Triebe zu wecken. Wie bei einem Tier, das beginnt wild um sich zu beißen, weil es von Menschen bis zur Grenze der Erträglichkeit gereizt wird. Bedelia wollte ihn testen.   
"Der Rotton steht Ihnen", flüsterte sie und genoss es sichtlich ihn schwerer atmen zu hören. Er wusste, dass sie gerade nicht nur Vergnügen empfand, sondern auch Angst vor ihm hatte. Aber Bedelia Du Mauriers eigene Abgründe waren zu tief, um ganz allein in ihnen verloren zu gehen. Es erregte sie nicht zu wissen, wozu Hannibal bei ihr in der Lage war. 

Ob er sich von ihr unterdrücken ließ. "Ich möchte nichts mehr von Will Graham hören", sagte sie bestimmend und Hannibal kam es so vor, als würde sie noch mehr ihres Gewichtes auf ihn verlagern. Oder es lag daran, dass seine Hose vor Erregung immer weiter spannte.  
"Sie wissen, dass das Interview mit Freddie Lounds nur dazu dient, dass sie Ihrer Obsession zu Will Graham mehr Raum verschaffen können. Und Sie wissen ganz genau-" Bedelia lehnte sich dabei weiter nach vorn, bis sich ihre Brüste verheißungsvoll gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten> .."dass Sie einen schmalen Grad betreten, der Sie und mich droht in den Abgrund zu ziehen." 

Hannibal schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich ganz auf das Gefühl ihrer Brüste zu konzentrieren. "Ich denke Sie unterschätzen wie so oft meine Fähigkeiten", antwortete Hannibal leise und öffnete wieder seine Augen, als er Bedelias Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Er erwartete schon, dass sie ihn von dem störenden Stoff seiner Hose befreien würde, aber Bedelia bewegte ihre Hand in sehr eindeutiger Weise zu ihrem alleinigen Vergnügen unter ihren Rock und streifte dabei nur quälend leicht seine Erektion. Er hörte, wie sie mit den Fingernägeln ihre dünne Strumpfhose zerriss, dann ihre Oberschenkel noch ein gutes Stück weiter außeinander nahm und ihre Stirn gegen seine lehnte. Bedelia sah ihm tief in die Augen, während er zum passiven Beobachter ihres schmalen Handgelenkes wurde, das sich langsam vor und zurück bewegte. "Sieh mir in die Augen", forderte Bedelia und er realisierte ihren stoßweise gehenden Atem und fühlte sich kurz davor seine Fassung zu verlieren. Auf ihren Befehl hin, schaute Hannibal in ihr Gesicht und bereute es gleich. Sie biss sinnlich auf ihre Unterlippe und wölbte ihren Rücken immer weiter zurück. Bedelia schien Gefallen an ihren Fingern zu finden und er bemerkte zu seinem Unglück, dass ihre Handbewegungen immer unkontrollierter wurden. Durch ihren eigenen Kontrollverlust sah er bald seinen eigenen herbei. Wenn Bedelia kam, fragte Hannibal sich immer, wer sich in diesem Moment befriedigter fühlte. Er begeisterte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue für den Anblick ihrer vor Schweiß glitzernden Haut, für ihren leicht geöffneten Mund, für ihre vor Lust geschlossenen Augen. Diese Zeit, die für den Augenblick geschaffen war, verflüchtigte sich in Bedelias Anmut und Eleganz, ging mit ihr unter. Schweratmend blieb sie auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Sie musste fühlen, wie hart er war, wie sehr er sie wollte. Mit einem Mal lehnte sie sich zu ihm, was Hannibal ein Stöhnen entlockte. Die kleinste Berührung erschien wie eine Folter, so intensiv nahm er sie war. Oh, er wollte nichts lieber als seine schmerzende Erektion in Bedelias heißer Mitte versenken. Immer und immer wieder. Bis Will Graham in grauen Tönen verschwand. 

***

Als Bedelia ihr Kostüm wieder in Position brachte, schien immer noch die Sonne und er konnte sein erigiertes Glied vor Erregung weiterhin pochen spüren.   
Wäre er Bedelias Psychiater, er würde alles daran setzen ihre Anziehungskraft für die selbstzerstörerische Gefahr zu ergründen, der sie sich wiederholt optimistisch in die Arme warf. Sie strich ihren Rock glatt, keine Falte zierte mehr von eben erlebter Leidenschaft. Einseitiger Leidenschaft, die sie selten zu teilen gedachte.   
Hannibal sah für ihre heutige Sitzung keine Option mehr das von ihm verlangte Interview mit Lounds erneut zur Sprache zu bringen. Ihm war es gelungen nicht über sie herzufallen und ihm war es gelungen seine Hände weitesgehend bei sich zu behalten, aber das Gefühl von verinnerlichter Kontrolle hatte sie ihm nicht vermitteln können. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, spielte er noch jetzt mit der Fantasie, Bedelia einfach über den vor ihm stehenden Glastisch zu werfen oder sie auf den Boden zu zerren und ihrer habhaft zu werden. "Der Weg ins Gästebad steht Ihnen frei", informierte Bedelia ihn, mit Blick auf seinen Schritt, in dem sich eine deutliche Beule abzeichnete. "Nein danke", presste Hannibal zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Er fand es demütigend von ihr kaltes Wasser angeboten zu bekommen, um das Werk rückgängig zu machen, für welches sie die volle Verantwortung trug. Bedelia kräuselte ihre Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Es war nie die Rede von Überstrapazierung, Hannibal. Sie müssen mir nichts weiter beweisen." Er konnte sehen, wie sie erneut das Blatt Papier zu Hand nahm, auf dem Freddie Lounds im höflichsten Wortlaut (der einem Journalisten möglich war), um eine Unterhaltung mit Hannibals Therapeutin bat. Seine Therapeutin schien die Zeilen wieder nur zu überfliegen. Dann blickten ihre blauen Augen zu ihm hoch und ihre manikürten Nägel zerrissen langsam, Stück für Stück, den eingangs schleimerisch formulierten Versuch etwas von Bedelias kostbarer Zeit zu beanspruchen. "Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen." Wenn Hannibal in einer anderen Verfassung gewesen wäre, hätte er mit Sicherheit die passenden Worte für ihren kleinen rebellischen Protest gefunden. Doch seine Erektion hinderte ihn und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ein sehr erbärmliches Bild abgäbe, würde er mit diesem deutlichen Zeichen von Kontrolllosigkeit das Haus seiner Therapeutin verlassen. "Ich nehme das Angebot mit dem Gästebad doch an", sagte er, woraufhin Bedelia bloß ihre Hand in eben jene Richtung ausstreckte. "Bis heute Abend, Hannibal. Die klassische Gesprächszeit", fügte sie hinzu. Das letzte was er von ihr sah waren schwarze Plateaus, die melodisch ihr Verschwinden unterstrichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klitzekleine Bemerkung am Rand: Ich wechsel absichtlich zwischen Duzen und Siezen, da ich mir gut vorstellen könnte, dass Bedelia in gewissen Situationen von diesen galanten Anredeformen absieht. Im englischen gibt es ja diese Unterscheidung gar nicht, weshalb es mir öfters schwer fällt zu wissen, wann sie sich realistisch gesehen noch Siezen würden, sprächen sie unsere Sprache ;-) Nur falls sich irgendjemand gewundert haben sollte.


	4. obsessed with the mess

Es war nicht so, dass Hannibal Lecter  sich gerne in Abhängigkeit begab, aber er würde seine Beziehung zu Bedelia Du Maurier mit gutem Gewissen als Symbiose bezeichnen. Sie profitierten von ihren Schwächen und ihren Stärken, auch wenn sie weit davon entfernt waren es sich gegenseitig einzugestehen. Das kalte Wasser spülte nach und nach seine schmutzigen Gedanken fort. Er vermied es sich selbst zu berühren, würde es doch nur dazu führen, dass das Antlitz seiner Therapeutin erneut mit unumstößlicher Festigkeit vor seinem inneren Auge hin und her taumelte. 

Als er aus der Dusche stieg und seine Gedanken wieder klare Formen annahmen, schlich sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf Hannibals Lippen.

Es war nicht gerade fair von Bedelia gewesen seine Forderung in einer Situation im Keim zu ersticken, in der Hannibal ein klares Opfer seiner Triebe geworden war. 

Doch was verstand diese Frau schon von Fairness.   
Und wer wäre er, würde er ihr das zum Vorwurf machen? 

Das Gespräch mit Freddie Lounds war unabdingbar. Denn Hannibal beabsichtigte nicht sich von Will Graham fernzuhalten. In Will sah er die Möglichkeit einen Gegenspieler  von den Vorzügen der dunklen Begierden zu überzeugen. Mit Will konnte er hautnah miterleben, wie sich Unschuldigkeit buchstäblich mit ihm zusammen in beständige Schuld verwandelte. Er meinte in ihm eine verwandte Seele angetroffen zu haben. Beide fühlten sich als Einzelgänger und in  gewisser Weise der Realität entrückt. Genau wie Bedelia war Will Graham mit überdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz gesegnet, überaus feinsinnig und beide brachten ein intrinsisches Verständnis für den Akt des Tötens auf, wenn ihr Umgang mit selbigem auch ausgesprochen unterschiedlich war.

Bedelia Du Mauriers Therapie definierte sich überwiegend von ihrer konsequenten Bemühung Hannibal einzuschärfen, dass Will Graham bloß ein reichlich unglücklich gewähltes Spielzeug für ihn war.

Und es stimmte. Zumindest teilweise. Hannibal manipulierte Will, studierte seine Reaktionen, war beeindruckt von der Empathiefähigkeit des FBI-Profilers. Genau wie er vermied Will Graham weitesgehend jegliche Sozialkontakte, wählte die wenigen Menschen, mit denen er sich umgab, sorgfältig aus. Tagtäglich versetzte sich der Profiler des FBI in die Gedanken von Serienmördern, öffnete sich für sie, ließ sowohl alles Gute, als auch alles Schlechte in sich hinein. Und es lag an Hannibal alles Böse festzuhalten und keinen Ausweg mehr aus Will finden zu lassen.  Hannibal setzte sich als Ziel, dass Will selbst immer dunkler werden würde und die Grenzen zwischen den Gedanken der Mörder und seinen eigenen nicht mehr klar erkennen könnte. 

Er wollte Will Graham töten sehen und er ergötzte sich daran, dass Will mehr und mehr verstand, wie gut Töten sich anzufühlen vermochte.  

Und dennoch. Will Graham konnte niemals Bedelias Arglistigkeit ersetzen. 

Bei Will Graham wurde Hannibal nicht das Gefühl los, dass er vielmehr der Manipulator von erweckten Begierden, als der Hervorlocker dieser war.   
In Will schlummerte das Böse weitaus tiefer. Es war viel schwieriger diese dunkle Seite zu fassen. Bei Bedelia Du Maurier war Hannibal sich oft unschlüssig, ob sie nicht weitaus boshafter als er selbst war. 

 

***

 

Zur klassischen Gesprächszeit fand Hannibal sich an diesem Tage ein zweites Mal vor der Tür seiner Therapeutin wieder. Und wie gewohnt öffnete sie ihm nach nur einem Klingeln. Dieses Mal begrüßte sie ihn nicht, sondern schenkte Hannibal nur ein kurzes Nicken. Dann wartete sie, bis er an ihr vorbei geschritten war, damit sie ihm hinterhergehen konnte. Sie schien ihn nicht gern im Rücken, außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite zu wissen. 

Im Gesprächsraum angekommen, setzte Hannibal sich geradewegs auf seinen gewöhnlichen Platz und bemerkte, dass die Schnipsel von Bedelias kleinem Anflug an Rebellion immer noch auf dem Glastisch ruhten. 

"Freud sagte einmal, dass das Unbewußte viel moralischer ist, als das Bewusste wahrhaben will. Was fällt Ihnen dazu ein, Hannibal?" 

Bedelia setzte sich vor ihn und er begutachtete ihren maßgeschneiderten, überaus eng anliegenden Hosenanzug.   
"Eine simple Entschuldigung für ethisch fragwürdige Handlungen", antwortete  er ihr und wenn Hannibal es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er nie vermuten, dass diese durch und durch kühle und ungemein beherrschte Frau vor nur wenigen Stunden keuchend vor Lust auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte. 

"Die innere Verantwortung, die jeder Mensch für sich allein trägt, sollte vereinbar mit den Interessen sein, denen man unterworfen ist. Haben Sie das Gefühl, noch Verantwortung für ihr Handeln übernehmen zu können, Hannibal?" 

Vorzutäuschen, die Antwort auf gestellte Fragen noch nicht zu kennen, war eines von Bedelias Lieblingsaktivitäten.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich kaum als sie die Frage formulierte. Ihre Augen lagen starr auf den seinen. Hannibal ließ seinen Blick zu dem winzigen Spalt ihres Ausschnitts gleiten.  Die Zeit, die er in Will Graham investierte, um ihn zu einem Ungeheuer werden zu lassen, raubten eindeutig zu viele Möglichkeiten seinem eigenen Ungeheuer Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Es brannte in Hannibals Fingern nach Machtausübung, nach Einflussnahme.   
"Wieso fragen Sie mich das, wo Sie doch bereits ihre Überzeugung ausgesprochen haben, dass ich nicht mehr aufkehren kann, was ich absichtlich fallen lasse?" Hannibals Stimme war eisig als er sprach. "Sind Sie vielleicht eifersüchtig darauf, dass ich Will Graham so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lasse?" Bedelias Gesicht erzählte weiterhin von Emotionslosigkeit.  
"Möchten Sie wieder Therapeut spielen, Hannibal? Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie mein Patient sind, nicht umgekehrt."  Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie erneut zum sprechen ansetzte. 

"Nicht alle Ziele, die man sich setzt, sollte man konsequent verfolgen, Hannibal."

Es gelangt ihr nicht, Hannibal von Will Graham trennen.  Genau so sehr, wie es Bedelia nicht gelang, sich von Hannibal zu trennen. Denn so sehr sie auch all ihre Kraft darauf verwendete Hannibals Lust über Grenzen zu treten im Zaum zu halten, und so sehr sie auch bedauerte unter seinem Einfluss zu stehen, so oft war sie bereits schon vor ihm weggelaufen und scheiterte doch immer wieder am endgültigen Kontaktabbruch.   
"Ich werde immer mehr in die Ermittlungen des FBI mit eingebunden. Und mir gelingt es Will Graham von Jack Crawford zu entfremden. Ich bin meinem Ziel näher denn je." 

"Und ungeachtet dessen kommt das FBI und Will Graham Ihnen immer weiter auf die Schliche. Vielleicht sollte ich Sie langsam fragen, ob das Feuer, welches sie entfacht und nicht auszulöschen gedenken, ohnehin Sie mit eingeschlossen verbrennen soll?" 

Ihre Stimme triefte nun geradezu vor beißendem Spott.

Bedelia zückte aus ihrem Blazer eine kleine mit Perlen umfasste Schatulle, aus der sie eine schmale Zigarre zog. Hannibal hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. 

"Sie gedenken während meiner Therapiestunde zu rauchen?"

"Kann man das hier denn weiterhin als Therapie bezeichnen?", fragte Bedelia und brachte mit einem Streichholz den Kopf ihrer Zigarre zum Glühen. 

"Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit äußerten Sie mir gegenüber noch den Wunsch, dass Sie mehr Kontrolle über sich gewinnen. Und jetzt reden Sie wieder davon ihr Spiel mit dem FBI seinen weiteren, vollkommen unabsehbaren Lauf zu lassen."

Hannibal blickte auf die Zigarre, welche einen Platz zwischen Bedelias Lippen fand.   
"Ich hätte gerne, dass man das eine mit dem anderen in einen ergänzenden Zusammenhang bringt", sagte Hannibal und stellte fest, das Rauchen ihr unglaublich gut stand. Auch wenn er dieser von Menschen erfundenen Sucht rein gar nichts abgewinnen konnte. 

"Ihre routinierte Prozedur, andere Menschen zum Töten zu verleiten, sollte mich in keinen überraschten Zustand mehr versetzen", entgegnete Bedelia zwischen zwei Zügen. "Aber ihr Spiel mit Will Graham kann und werde ich nicht unterstützen." Sie stieß Rauch aus und Hannibal kitzelte der verbrannte Nikotin unangenehm in seiner empfindsamen Nase.

Er verabscheute Unhöflichkeit! Und er wusste genau, dass Bedelia genau wusste, wie sehr ihn rauchen anwiderte. Mit unvorhergesehener Entschlossenheit erhob er sich von seinem Platz, tat einen Schritt auf Bedelias zu und nahm ihr in einer fließenden Handbewegung die Zigarre aus dem Mund. Dann bückte er sich, bis er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war und sie sehen konnte, dass er die glühende Zigarre direkt vor ihren Augen, auf dem Stoff des teuren Sitzpolsters ausdrückte.

"Wollen Sie mich soweit reizen, dass ich mich vergesse?", fragte er. Und wenn man Hannibal Lecter lang genug kannte, wusste man darum, die Gefahr aus seiner Stimmlage heraus zu hören.

Bedelia streckte ihre Hand aus, legte sie auf Hannibals Hinterkopf und zog ihn näher zu sich. 

"Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn Sie sich in meiner Gegenwart vergessen, Hannibal." 

Sie legte ihren Mund auf seinen und Hannibal konnte nicht anders als vor Wut in ihre Unterlippe zu beißen. Bis er kurz danach sofort den metallischen Geschmack von Blut wahrnahm und fühlte,  wie die rote Flüssigkeit von Bedelia einen Weg herab in seine Kehle fand. Sie keuchte bei dem stechenden Schmerz auf, was Hannibals Fesseln, die er regelmäßig um sein inneres Monster legte, mit einer fließenden Bewegung zum Schmelzen brachte. 

Ruckartig löste er sich von wieder von ihren Lippen. Ihren eindeutig viel zu gut schmeckenden Lippen. 

Er ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken und griff nach einem von Bedelias Beinen. Hob es leicht an, bis er mit seinen Lippen die weiche, helle Haut berührte. Dieses Mal hatte sie auf eine Strumpfhose verzichtet. Als würde sie Hannibals Schwächeanfälle voraussehen.   
Zunächst begann er sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Bein zu verteilen, doch schnell musste er einsehen, dass er Geduld zur zarten Liebkosung nicht mehr aufbringen konnte. Das war ihm alles nicht genug. 

"Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir unsere alten Therapieansätze neu transformieren könnten." 

Bedelia verstand. 

Sie berührte mit einem Ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe Hannibals Wange und strich vorsichtig an ihr entlang.   
Er hielt seine Augen dabei geschlossen.  
"Wenn wir Sie damit bändigen können", flüsterte seine Therapeutin.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> Bei Tumblr hab ich letztens noch was Gutes von irgendeinem Bedannibal/Hannidelia (klingt eigentlich beides total bescheuert :D) Shipper gelesen:  
> [style type="bold"]Season 3 of Hannibal  
> Hannibal: you were right; I am dangerous. *moves in to kill Bedelia*
> 
> Gillian Anderson: But first, let’s make this a little NC-17.[/style]
> 
> Totally yes! But please without Bedelias dead. Thanks.
> 
> Ach und ich weiß, die beiden beginnen in meiner Story dezent OOC zu geraten, weil ich sie immer klarer miteinander sprechen lasse. In der Serie ist das ja alles sehr verschleiert. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch trotzdem in meine Geschichte hineinfühlen.


	5. nothing is sweet about me

"Sie übertreten berufliche Grenzen", sagte sie immer, wenn es um Will Graham ging, aber selbst hielt sie sich nie an welche. 

 

Nach ihren ersten Sitzungen, in denen sie allmählich immer mehr übereinander erfuhren, war Hannibal schnell  fasziniert davon, wie einfach Bedelia einen Weg in seinen Kopf fand. Seine Gedanken zerpflückte und analytisch entwirrte. Immer schon drängte sie mehr auf seine Unmenschlichkeit zu, als beängstigend davor zurückzuweichen. Hannibal gab ihr gezielt sehr wenig um damit zu arbeiten und doch war sie irgendwie dazu fähig mehr über ihn herauszufinden, als er bereit zu zeigen gewesen war. Zwei Sitzungen später schon wusste er, wie nah sie seinen eigenen Abgründen stand und willig war mit ihm gemeinsam runter zu springen. 

 

***

 

Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu und in Bedelia Du Mauriers Anwesen fiel dunkelorangenes Licht ein, das den baldigen Untergang der Sonne ankündigte. Noch immer kniete Hannibal Lecter vor den Füßen seiner Therapeutin. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts lag in kompletter Dunkelheit.  Bedelia sah ihn gern in dieser unterwürfigen Haltung. Das Gefühl von Macht durchströmte ihren schlanken Körper, versetzte sie wie üblich in einen berauschten Zustand. 

Doch ihr Patient sorgte dafür, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer bestimmt war. 

"Bitte akzeptieren Sie, dass ich Will Grahams Therapie zu Ende bringen muss", sagte Hannibal und es hätte auch fast nach einer Bitte klingen können, wäre da nicht der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der ganz klar eine Forderung signalisierte.   
"Ihre Therapie?", hakte Bedelia spöttisch nach.   
"Ja", entgegnete Hannibal mit fest klingender Stimme und sie wusste, dass er im Glauben war, jemand anderen zum Mörder werden zu lassen, kam einem einzigartigen Geschenk gleich. Ein Geschenk, dass er auch ihr vor Jahren unterbreitet hatte. Auf sehr unschöne Weise musste sie ihm verdeutlichen das nächste Mal lieber gefragt zu werden, über welche Geste sie sich freuen würde. 

"Verhelfen Sie mir nur zu mehr Umsichtigkeit." Hannibals Stimme vibrierte. Sie konnte hören, wie nervös er war. 

Bedelia führte die Spitze ihres schwarzen High Heels zu seinem Kinn und verübte leichten Druck, bis Hannibal wusste, was sie von ihm verlangte und sich wieder in eine stehende Position brachte.   
In ihrer gesamten Laufbahn als Psychiaterin hatte sie schon immer ab und an, je nach Patient, auf Bestrafungen körperlicher Art zurückgegriffen. Zwar war es ihr bisher noch nie gelungen Hannibal Lecter mit zugefügten Schmerzen vom Morden abzuhalten, doch sie konnte Zeit herausschlagen. 

Und was, wenn nicht die Zeit selbst, bestimmte darüber, ob etwas ausreichender Vorbereitung erlag? 

Hannibal mochte noch so scharfsinnig und professionell bei seinem Hobby vorgehen, ihm fehlte ganz eindeutig die Tugend der Geduld. 

"Ziehen Sie ihr Hemd aus und reichen Sie mir ihre Krawatte", befahl Bedelia in einem nüchternen Tonfall, der darauf hätte hindeuten können, dass die gesamte Situation mit einem ganz normalen therapeutischen Ansatz angegangen wurde. Einzig das Funkeln in ihren glasklaren blauen Augen verriet Hannibal, wie viel unmenschliche Freude ihr das Bevorstehende bereitete. Und dass die folgenden Maßnahmen weit weg von normalen Standards lagen. Seit er Bedelia kannte, pflegte sie den Leitspruch: "Drastische Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnahmen." 

Als Psychiater verbrachte man die Hälfte seiner Zeit auf der dunklen Schattenseite des Lebens. Erst recht, wenn man gut in seinem Beruf war. Und Bedelia war es bereits in sehr frühen Jahren gelungen sich einen Namen zu machen. Und ihr war es ebenfalls gelungen in frühen Jahren so viel an menschlicher Grausamkeit in sich aufzusaugen, dass ihr Auszubildender nicht gerade selten darauf hinwies, dass jeder Psychiater zwischendurch einen einfachen Patienten  benötigte. 

Um die Reinheit der Seele zu bewahren. Oder so etwas in der Art. Bedelia hatte ihm nicht so oft zugehört. 

Sie bemerkte schnell wie fasziniert sie von der Reuelosigkeit der Täter war. Hinzu kam dann die Überzeugungskraft, die viele von ihnen in einer unvorstellbaren Intensivität inne hatten.  
Mit Mördern allein in einem Raum zu sitzen und sich anzuhören, wie sie detailverliebt davon erzählten ihre eigenen Kinder und Ehefrauen abzuschlachten. Die Entzückung  darüber allein aus dem Heben ihrer Stimmlage herauszuhören. 

Bedelia hatte es damals schon beflügelt. 

Die meisten ihrer Patienten zeichneten sich durch einen hohen Intellekt aus und sie fand in ihren unmittelbar reizvolle Zeitgenossen. Doch sie fühlte sich von ihnen auch schnell wieder gelangweilt. Patienten, die sich nach kürzester Zeit auf eine Heilung zubewegten, verurteilte sie insgeheim als schwach. Doch es war von Nöten eine bestimmte Quote von geheilten Patienten zu erfüllen. Also schenkte sie manchen schon bald keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr und war vollständig  in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, wenn die Patienten ihre Fortschritte in ein ermüdendes Wortkleid hüllten.  
Ihre größte Gemeinsamkeit zu Hannibal war wohl die ausgelebte Leidenschaft der Manipulation. 

Wenn zwei enorm geistreiche Persönlichkeiten miteinander agieren, entsteht immer ein Ungleichgewicht von Überlegenheit . Das Machtgefälle welches zwischen Bedelia und Hannibal herrschte, war deswegen so besonders, weil die Linien zwischen Therapeut und Zu-Therapierenden schon zu Beginn an ins Extreme verschwammen. 

 

***

 

Sie blieb in ihrem Sessel sitzen, ihre Arme entspannt ausgestreckt auf den Armlehnen, Hannibals Handeln in stiller Erwartung beobachtend. Dieser sah weiterhin in ihre Augen, als er einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete, bis seine nackte Brust schließlich für Bedelia frei offen lag. Es gab nicht gerade viele Menschen, denen Hannibal Lecter sich so präsentiert hätte. Die Einwilligung seitens Hannibal von Bedelia Hilfe anzunehmen, konnte man als sehr großen Vertrauensbeweis betrachten.

"Ihre Krawatte", erinnerte Bedelia ihn kühl an ihre vorangegangene Forderung. Er reichte ihr den dünnen Stoff aus flüssiger Seide und Bedelia besah sich die Krawatte für eine Sekunde, ehe sie sie unachtsam um ihr schmales Handgelenk wickelte. Hannibal hasste es, wenn sie so gleichgültig mit seinen Kleidungsstücken umging. Er war nur nicht in der Position sich darüber zu beschweren.  
Bedelia stand nun ebenfalls auf und kam nah vor ihrem Patient zum stehen. Trotz ihrer High Heels war sie immer noch um einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Hannibal. 

"Wenn Sie sich nicht an meine Regeln halten, werde ich das hier ganz schnell abbrechen", ermahnte sie ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine nackte Brust, während sie zu ihm aufsah. Langsam zog sie mit ihren manikürten Nägeln eine Spur über seine Muskeln, was bei Hannibal spontan zu einer Gänsehaut führte.   
Bedelia schien dieses Ergebnis zu gefallen. Er konnte es an ihren leicht geschlossenen Lidern erkennen. Wenn ihr etwas gefiel, hielt sie selten ihre Augen vollständig geöffnet.   

Bedelia wartete nicht lange und holte ohne Umwege mit einer Hand weit aus. Der erste Schlag erfolgte unvorbereitet und rücksichtslos. Sie traf gezielt und ungemein hart für den Schlag einer Frau ihrer gesellschaftlichen Klasse. Bis auf das reflexhafte Zusammenzucken seiner Augen, zeigte Hannibal kein Anzeichen von Schmerz. Sie nahm es zur Kenntnis und wusste, dass es dieses Mal mehr Ausdauer bedurfte. Will Graham schrie förmlich nach Ausdauer auf allen möglichen Ebenen. So viel war Bedelia inzwischen klar. Ihr Patient kämpfte zu dieser Zeit weitaus mehr mit sich selbst, als es ihm lieb war zuzugeben. 

Der nächste Schlag war noch um eine Spur härter als der erste. Ihre Hand führte eine gerötete Hautfläche herbei und Hannibal durchschaute, dass Bedelia pure Erregung bei ihren unorthodoxen Mitteln empfand. Was ihm wiederum kein bisschen gut tat.   
Irgendwann wurden die Schläge zu einer zähen, routinierten Prozedur, die weiterhin den größten Ausbruch an Gefühlsregungen in Bedelias Augen fand. Hannibal spürte unter seiner geröteten Haut sein Herz flattern. Es schlug zu dieser Stunde ungewöhnlich schnell. 

"Sie erweisen sich heute als ausgesprochen schmerzresistent", stellte Bedelia flüsternd fest und nach einem weiteren Schlag, der abermals nicht zum gewünschten Resultat führte, legte sie ihre Hand auf Hannibals Gürtelschnalle. "Vielleicht sollten wir doch etwas anderes probieren?" Hannibal konnte nicht in Abrede stellen, dass der Umstand Bedelias Hände auf seinem Gürtel zu sehen, keinen Nervenkitzel bei ihm verursachte. Er spürte, wie er hart wurde. Der feurige Schmerz in seinen Wangen schien sein schon viel zu lang zurückgehaltenes Verlangen nur zu steigern.

Bedelia zog den Gürtel aus den Laschen seiner Hose und ließ ihn flüchtig durch ihre Handfläche gleiten, bis sie ihn auch schon mit kraftbeladener Herzlosigkeit auf Hannibals freigelegten Oberkörper peitschte. Das Geräusch klang verheerend schmerzhaft, aber für Bedelias Ohren gerade gut genug. Wenn Hannibal sie so mit seinem Gürtel in der Hand vor ihm stehen sah, ihre Wagen vor liebgewonnener Hektik in einen verheißungsvollen Rotton getaucht, konnte er sich nie vorstellen, dass etwas anderes sie je lebendiger wirken lassen könnte. 

"Schlagen Sie so fest sie können", bat Hannibal leise. Und Bedelia ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten. Der Gürtel sorgte wieder für ein klatschendes Geräusch und Hannibal zog vor Schmerz zischend die Luft ein. Er spürte, dass etwas warmes über seinen Bauch lief. Mit Blick auf Bedelias Gesicht, bewahrheitete sich Hannibals Vermutung über den Ausmaß der Verletzung, der in ihren zarten Fingern Begründung fand. Zwei Striemen durchzogen sein Brustkorb und sie wurde unfreiwillige Beobachterin davon, wie ein roter Bluttropfen nach dem anderen, einen Weg auf ihren teuren Bergamoteppich fand.

"Das gefällt mir nicht, Hannibal", züchtigte sie ihn, als ob er etwas für die Reaktion seines Körpers konnte. Hannibal zitterte. Langsam wurde er sich seiner Wut gewahr. Seiner Wut auf Will Graham, seiner Wut auf sich selbst. Dass er kurz davor stand vom FBI geschnappt zu werden, nur weil er sich nicht eingestehen konnte, dass er von dem Profiler besessen war. Davon besessen war, ihn zu sich selbst werden zu lassen. Und Bedelia schlug ihn ein weiteres Mal. Hannibal konnte nur noch vor Schmerz die Luft einziehen. Wer war er, dass er vor einer Frau auf dem Boden kniete? Wer war sie, dass sie sich dazu bevollmächtigte seinen Befehl ein Interview mit Freddie Lounds zu führen, in der Luft zu zerreißen? Wer war er, dass er schon auf eine Journalistin wie Lounds angewiesen war, um seine Maske aufrecht zu halten? Was wollte er verdammt noch Mal mit Will Graham? 

"Bewahren-", zischte Bedelia und hielt erneut auf seine bereits stark beanspruchte Brust zu, "Sie verdammt noch mal", das unnachgiebig harte Material fand seinen Platz auf der weichen Hautfläche "Ihre Fassung!", spie sie aus und gerade als sie erneut die geschundene Stelle bearbeiten wollte, langte Hannibal nach dem Ende des Gürtels. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. 

Er zog an dem Ende des Ledermaterials und Bedelia war es nicht mehr möglich schnell genug zu reagieren. Seine Therapeutin spürte nur noch, wie sie ihre Balance verlor und vom Ziehen am anderen Ende des Gürtels geradewegs in Hannibals Richtung getrieben wurde. Bis sie schließlich auf dem Boden landete. Ihre Hände verschwanden zur Hälfte im flauschigen Kaschmere des Teppichs.  

Überrascht über diese Wende riss sie alarmiert ihre Augen auf. Die Möglichkeit, dass Hannibal jeder Zeit zum Töten bereit war, hing unentwegt  im Raum. Wie ein schwer entzündbarer Stoff, bei dem das kleinste Fünkchen Feuer eine Explosion herbeiführen konnte. 

Ehe Bedelia sich darum bemühen konnte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, war Hannibal auch schon über ihr. 

Sie wurde sofort der Hitze gewahr, die von seinem geschundenen Oberkörper ausging. Nicht gerade umsichtig griff er nach einem ihrer Oberschenkel und schob Bedelias Rock hoch. Er wollte sie. Er musste sie haben. 

Bedelia begann sich unter ihm zu winden, was ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Er sah wie hypnotisiert auf ihren hellen Hals, der nur darauf wartete mit Bissen von ihm bedeckt zu werden. "Lassen Sie mich los, Hannibal!", keuchte seine Therapeutin unter dem Gewicht des Serienmörders. "Nein", gab er nur zu Antwort und drückte seine Nase gegen ihr weiches Fleisch. Inhalierte den Honigduft der Haut an ihrem Dekoltee, wurde ganz benebelt davon.   
"Hannibal", keuchte Bedelia abermals und als nächstes spürte er einen heimtückischen Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie hatte ihm geradewegs ihr Knie zwischen die Beine gerammt. Dies genügte um sich von Hannibals Griff zu befreien und er sah, wie sie sich auf allen Vieren zum anderen Ende des Raumes bewegte. Es heizte seinen animalischen Instinkt nur um eine höhere Stufe an.  Noch ohnmächtig vor Schmerz, betrachtete Hannibal Bedelia. Lag ihr wie ein Tier auf der Lauer. Er konnte sehen, dass sie schwerer atmete und den Gürtel auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte. Ob sie gerade überlegte, wie sie sich gegen ihn zu Wehr setzen konnte? Oder wie ein scheues Reh um ihr Leben rennen sollte? Ob sie erkannte, dass ihr Therapieansatz dieses Mal mehr als nur missglückt war? Hannibal versuchte angestrengt einen Einblick in ihre Emotionen zu erhalten, aber dieser Versuch blieb genau so erfolgslos, wie Bedelias Bestreben Hannibal zu bändigen. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und stand schnell wieder auf ihren Beinen. Ihre Füße in den schwarzen Heels, auf denen winzige Bluttropfen verrieten, wie viel Schmerzen sie ihrem Patienten vor wenigen Sekunden noch zugefügt hatte. "Oh Bedelia", raunte Hannibal erregt und wurde sich wieder über seine harte Erektion bewusst. "Komm her", flüsterte er und fing Bedelias hitzigen Blick ein. Er wusste genau, dass sie unmöglich die Polizei hätte rufen können. Kein Angestellter vom Staat würde Verständnis für Bedelias therapeutische Maßnahmen aufbringen. Und abgesehen davon wusste Hannibal genau, dass Bedelia es sich zwar als Aufgabe gemacht hatte ihn wieder mehr unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber noch nie etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte, wenn er sich eindeutig nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Nicht, wenn es in ihrem Beisein passierte. 

Aber sie kam Hannibals Aufforderung nicht nach. Weiterhin blieb Bedelia mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt stehen und machte sich mit einem Mal daran ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie wollte ihn reizen, ihn zu sich locken. Für jeden Außenstehenden hätte ihr Handeln nach Kapitulation ausgesehen, aber selbst in diesem Augenblick war sie noch der Regent, der alle Fäden in der Hand hielt. So verworren und eng diese Fäden auch gespannt sein mochten. Sie nutzte seinen Verlust an Kontrolle aus. Für ihre eigenen körperlichen Bedürfnisse.   
Nachdem sie den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse geöffnet hatte, verschwand sie aus Hannibals Sichtweite. Sie musste den Weg in die Küche eingeschlagen haben. Und verlangte nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als das Hannibal ihr folgte.


	6. no excuse

"Jene, die ihre Sehnsucht zu zügeln wissen, können das nur, weil ihre Sehnsucht schwach genug ist, beherrscht zu werden."   
\- William Blake 

 

Sie war grausam und er betete sie an.

 

Wenn es auch niemals in Worte geformt werden würde, so wussten doch beide, dass Bedelia letztlich nie eine Hilfe für Hannibal darstellen könnte, da sie sein inneres Tier, solange es sich nicht gegen sie selbst wandte, bereits viel zu sehr liebte, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Bedelia war therapeutisch, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, immer nur halbherzig bei der Sache.   
Um etwas heilen zu können, muss man es wirklich wollen. Und Bedelia wollte aus Hannibal alles, aber sicherlich nie einen guten Menschen machen.

 

***

 

Hannibal schaffte es schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und erwischte Bedelia, die noch nicht weit gekommen war, an der Schulter.   
"Bleib stehen", schmetterte er ihr entgegen und drehte sie bestimmt zu sich herum, ehe er sie an die Wand drückte. "Du Biest." Hannibal fuhr mit seinen Fingern von unten in ihre Haare und bog ihren Kopf soweit nach hinten, bis ihr Hals vollständig für ihn frei lag. Ohne Umwege legte er seine Lippen auf ihre Haut und biss in ihr weiches Fleisch, woraufhin Bedelia ungehemmt ein Seufzen ausstieß. Dann holte sie mit ihrer Hand aus und schlug Hannibal vortrefflich ins Gesicht.  Und bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, riss sie sich wieder von ihm los. Bedelia liebte es Hannibal aus der Fassung zu bringen, ihn zu bezirzen und sein verborgenes Scheusal zu wecken, aber selbst die Beherrschung über ihre Gelüste zu verlieren, wollte sie möglichst umgehen.

Wie ein Wahnsinniger, der langsam drohte vor Wut überzuschnappen, machte Hannibal sich daran seiner Therapeutin zu folgen. Oh, wie sehr er es verabscheute Geduld aufzubringen. Seine Hand glitt zitternd zu seiner Gesichtshälfte, die immer noch schmerzte. Wenn Bedelia wollte, konnte sie wirklich gut darin sein, Menschen zu verletzen. Aber nicht gut genug, um Hannibal dieses Mal so viele Schmerzen zuzufügen, dass er auch nur minimal die Hände von seinen Plänen lassen konnte. Seine Pläne, die Graham noch stärker an ihn binden sollten. 

Er entdeckte sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Dunkle Vorhänge machten es dem Sonnenuntergang unmöglich seine warmen Töne auf die Wände zu projizieren und dem Raum somit eine gewisse Wärme zu verleihen. Bedelia saß ganz vorne auf der Bettkante, ihr Blick war erhärtet und bohrte sich unnachgiebig in seine Augen. 

"Bedelia." Hannibals heisere Stimme fiel ihr schwerfällig vor die Füße. 

"Hör auf vor mir wegzulaufen", sagte er leise und kam ihr näher. 

"Ich habe aufgehört vor Ihnen wegzulaufen, seit Sie zum ersten Mal meine Praxis betreten haben." 

Es war zwar ziemlich dunkel im Zimmer, aber Hannibal entging nicht, wie Bedelia  sich von ihrer weißen Bluse befreite. Sie will dich, schrie ihm eine Stimme entgegen. Deine eigene Therapeutin will dich. Das Zittern in seiner Hand nahm erheblich zu. "Hannibal, sind Sie bei sich?" Bedelia zog etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, was er beim genaueren Hinsehen als Messer identifizierte. "Sie werden doch nicht etwa auf unkluge Gedanken kommen?", fragte er und begab sich vor Bedelia in eine kniende Position. "Mit denen sind doch hauptsächlich gerade Sie beschäftigt, Hannibal." 

In einer gleitenden Bewegung, die unwirklich geplant erschien, präsentierte sie ihm das Messer, dessen Klinge trotz der Dunkelheit an seiner schärfsten Stelle leicht seinem Betrachter entgegenschimmerte. 

Als wolle es warnen und verführen zugleich.  "Sie haben weiterhin nach meinen Regeln zu spielen", stellte sie klar. "Ich sehe, dass Ihre Hand zittert. Sind Sie gerade sehr erregt, Hannibal?" Sie hörte nicht auf, zu spielen. Alles für sie war ein Spiel. Jetzt, wo sie das Zittern seiner Hand erwähnt hatte, blickte er selbst auf sein Körperteil, das sein derzeitiges Ungewitter an ungezügelten Emotionen offenbarte. Seine Hand zitterte tatsächlich. Hannibal drückte die Zähne zusammen, bis sein schmerzender Kiefer ihn daran erinnerte, wieder loszulassen. 

"Dies hier ist kein Spiel, Bedelia." - "Ach nein?" Ihre Stimme dunkel, verheißungsvoll manipulativ. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den entblößten Oberkörper seiner Therapeutin. Es war schon grotesk. Obwohl sie so unbekleidet vor ihm saß und es keiner Verwunderung gleichgekommen wäre, wenn sie sich in dieser Situation unterlegen gefühlt hätte, blieb sie übermächtig.

Immerzu übermächtig. Selbst über die Zeit, gegen die niemand sonst ankam. In ihrer Gegenwart wurde er nie das Gefühl los, dass sie stillstand. 

Bedelia beugte sich etwas vor, womit ihre Brüste näher in seine Reichweite kamen. "Sind Sie gerade sehr erregt, Hannibal?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage lasziv. Das Zittern seiner Hand konnte er, so sehr er es auch versuchte, nicht unterlassen. Es verriet seine innere Unruhe unbeständig weiter. 

"Wollen Sie mich?" Bedelia sprach langsam. Untermauerte mit ihren Fragen, die rein rhetorischer Natur waren, bloß ihre erhabene Figur, in diesem surrealen Theaterstück. Ein Theaterstück, frei von Zuschauern.  "Sie spielen mit mir", raunte Hannibal und legte seine Hand auf eines ihrer Knie. Die Haut war weich, das konnte er fühlen, obwohl sie eine Seidenstrumpfhose trug. 

"Sie haben dieses Spiel heraufbeschworen. Sie haben meine Spielregeln verletzt, als sie Ihren Gürtel festhielten. Mich von Ihrer Heilung abbrachten." - "Sind Sie erregt, Dr. Du Maurier?", fragte Hannibal dann, drehte damit das Spiel um und drückte leicht gegen die Innenseite ihres Knies. "Öffnen Sie ihre Beine für mich und beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht erregt sind." Er spürte, wie sie die Klinge des Messers direkt an seinen Kehlkopf ansetzte. "Vergessen Sie nicht, wer hier wen therapiert", sagte Bedelia. Trotz der scharfen Klinge, die sanft Hannibals Haut küsste, schob er bestimmt ihre Beine auseinander. Ein ungewolltes Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen. 

"Hören Sie auf, Hannibal." 

Er legte jetzt einfach seinen Mund auf ihren Innenschenkel, atmete den Geruch ihrer Haut ein. Die Klinge wanderte von seinem Kehlkopf zur Seite seines Halses, blieb dort verweilen. Uneingesetzt.   
"Ich kann riechen, wie erregt Sie sind." Die Hand Hannibals strich Bedelias Rock hoch.  "Hannibal", seufzte Bedelia schwach und versuchte seine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel zu schlagen. Erfolglos. "Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie berrühre?"  - "Nein... nein, Hannibal", entgegnete Bedelia, in dem Versuch einer standhaften Tonlage.  Seine Hand erreichte ihr Höschen, welches völlig durchnässt war.   
"Oh, ich glaube aber schon." 

Das Braun von Hannibals Augen wirkte bernsteinfarben und eine deutliche Spur dunkler als sonst. Die Lust, die klar aus seiner Art und Weise hervorging, wie er Bedelia ansah, konnte allerdings nicht die Warnung überdecken, mit der er auch immer sein nächstes Opfer in Augenschein nahm. 

Dass bei Hannibal keine klare Unterscheidung zwischen der Lust sich sexuelle Befriedigung oder Befriedigung in tiefenpsychologischer Hinsicht durchs Töten zu verschaffen stattfand, erhöhte die Spannung massiv.   
Ehe Hannibal seinen Zeigefinger über die schwarze Spitze zwischen Bedelias Schenkel streichen ließ, hatte sie das Messer an seinen Nacken angesetzt und es genügte die Ausübung minimalen Drucks, bis er ein brennendes Ziehen wahrnahm. 

Warmes Blut floss seinen Rücken herunter und färbte die teuren weiße Nähte seines Hemdes in dunkelrote Farbe. Was Hannibal wiederum dazu veranlasste, von seinem Plan, Bedelias Hitze zwischen den Schenkeln gewahr zu werden, abbrachte.   
Sie führte ihre Hand an die frische Schnittstelle und hielt kurzzeitig danach ihren blutigen Ringfinger vor Hannibals Lippen. "Ich möchte, dass Sie ihre eigene Schwäche schmecken, Hannibal." Dann verteilte sie das Blut gleichmäßig über seinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Bedelia bemerkte, dass Hannibals Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel wieder zu Zittern begann. Die Wut kehrte zurück. "Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie legen sich aufs Bett", sagte sie, begleitend dazu stand sie auf, verschränkte ihre Arme und wartete, bis er es ihr nach tat. Hannibal sah von seiner knienden Haltung zu ihr auf, das Blut weilte weiterhin auf seinen Lippen. Insgesamt gab er das Bild eines Mannes ab, der sich in einer Bar freiwillig mit einem deutlich Stärkeren angelegt hatte. 

"Ich brauche Sie", flüsterte er. Es war ein Eingeständnis, dass er sich selbst machte.   
"Ich weiß, Hannibal." Sie blickte jetzt nur noch aufs Bett, sodass er wusste, sie wollte ihn dort und nirgendwo anders haben.

Als er sein Gewicht auf den leichten Federn zum Liegen brachte, bewegte sie sich wie ein Panther auf ihn zu. Ihre Bewegungen glichen fließendem Gold, das nach seiner perfekten Formvollendung suchte. 

Schließlich kam sie breitbeinig wenige qualvolle Zentimeter über seiner Lendengegend zum Sitzen. Er atmete erregt und schnappend Luft ein, sie umfasste sein zitterndes Handgelenk. "Beruhigen Sie sich wieder", sagte Bedelia in ihrem typischen stiliren Tonfall, der ihn in diesem Augenblick wie eine ekelhafte Lüge erschien. "Sie wollen nicht, dass ich mich beruhige. Sie wollen mich, wie ich bin. Sie wollen die Wahrheit, nicht den Schein", erwiderte Hannibal mit vor Lust bebender Stimme. Bedelia hielt immer noch in ihrer linken Hand das Messer in der Hand, an dessen Spitze sein Blut, seine Unterwürfigkeit, klebte. Aber seine Unterwürfigkeit blieb ein Geschenk der Sekunde. Hannibal lehnte sich auf, umfasste nun umgekehrt Bedelias Handgelenke und drehte sie hartnäckig auf den Rücken. 

"Können Sie mich spüren?", fragte er, dabei seine Erektion an ihrem Innenschenkel reibend.  
Er musste sie haben. Er musste in ihr sein.   
"Lassen Sie das Messer fallen", raunte Hannibal, nah an ihrem  Hals und noch näher an ihrem Ohr. 

"Nein", sagte Bedelia, versuchte sich gegen Hannibals Gewicht aufzulehnen, doch er war ihr körperlich klar überliegen. 

"Sie wissen, dass Sie gegen mich keine Chance haben. Machen Sie sich von Ihren inneren Hürden frei, klettern sie über ihre selbst aufgestellten Grenzen, die sie von der Wahrheit trennen." 

Es war so unwahrscheinlich einfach das Spiel, indem Bedelia zu gern die Führung übernahm, umzudrehen und sie selbst zur Marionette werden zu lassen. Für Hannibal waren es keine verschwiegenen Sehnsüchtige, die in dem Schoß seiner Therapeutin ständig neu geboren wurden und danach forderten erstickt zu werden. 

"Öffne deine Beine für mich, Bedelia", sagte Hannibal und suchte mit seinen Zähnen wieder die Stelle an ihrem Hals, bei der er wusste, er konnte nichts verkehrt machen.  
Sie stöhnte unter seinem Gewicht auf. In seinen Ohren hallte der Ton ihrer Stimmbänder wie eine ausbrechende, nicht mehr aufzuhaltende Revolution nach. 

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Bedelia sich ihm hingeben würde, musste er ihr nicht mehr seine physische Überlegenheit präsentieren. Ein stumpfer Aufschlag von Metall schrie Hannibal in hastiger Ungeduld Bedelias Kapitulation entgegen. Er wandte keine Kraft mehr an sie unten zu halten und Bedelia konnte ihn von sich weisen, nur um kurz danach wieder auf ihm zu sitzen. Die passive Haltung behagte ihr nicht. 

"Na komm, dann zeig mir, wie sehr du mich brauchst. Zeig es mir, Hannibal." Kreisende Bewegungen über seiner Erektion, die ihn bis zur Ohnmacht hätten treiben lassen können, ließen ihn unter ihr aufbäumen. 

"Steh dazu, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der das hier von uns beiden braucht!" Verzweiflung beherrschte seine Stimme. Verzweiflung und der brennende Wunsch mit ihr eins zu werden. Ungestüm zu verschmelzen.  
Sie führte ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel, machte sich daran ihn zu öffnen. Voller Ungeduld bockte Hannibal von unten auf, ihm konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen. Als Bedelia den Hosenverschluss öffnete und sein erigiertes Glied aus der Enge des Stoffes befreite, stieß Hannibal nur noch ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus. 

Er umfasste Bedelias weiche Schenkel und drückte ihr Unterleib auf ihn herab. Der Widerstand sollte fühlbar werden.  "Du sollst zugeben, dass du von mir geliebt werden willst." Seine Hand fand wieder ihre Mitte, ihre glühend heiße Mitte. 

"Ich kann fühlen, wie sehr du es willst. Ich möchte es nur noch aus deinem Mund hören." 

"Oh Hannibal, braucht das der kleine Junge in dir so dringend?" Wieder begann sie ihn zu provozieren. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter, als sie weiter sprach. 

"So schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr. Will Graham lässt dich zu einem Waschlappen werden", flüsterte sie, das Gewicht ihrer Brüste dabei auf seiner Brust ausruhend.   
"Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie sich wieder beruhigen", ordnete sie dann in einem süßlich und gleichsam gebieterischem Ton an. Mit einer gleitenden Bewegung, die allein ihrer Ästhetik wegen nicht von Hannibal unterbrochen werden wollte, setzte sie sich auf sein Gesicht. 

"Mehr wirst du nicht bekommen, denn mehr hast du nicht verdient."


	7. how to survive Hannibal Lecter

Es gab Tage, da verließ man sein Haus lieber nicht, weil es draußen wütete. Wenn der Regen über Felder und Dächer peitschte und Pfützen bildete, in denen sich zu diesem Wetter nur äußerst traurige Gestalten widerspiegelten. Vernünftige Menschen hielten sich zu diesen unberechenbaren Spielen der Natur in ihren warmen Häusern auf. Meistens vor dem Kamin, wenn sie sich denn einen leisten konnten. Die stürmischen Regentropfen knallten an die hohen Fenster von Bedelias Anwesen und hinterließen trommelnd ein Bewusstsein für den vergänglichen Augenblick. So wie der Regen immer wieder ein Ende nahm, fand auch jede Therapiesitzung irgendwann zu ihrem Abschluss . Anders als beim Regen, auf den immer wieder Sonnenschein folgte, stellte sich hierbei jedoch die Frage, ob die Sitzung im guten oder schlechten Licht endete. Manchmal war es sehr schwierig das Gute vom Schlechten zu unterscheiden. Fakt war, dass sich das Schlechte zu gut anfühlte.

 

****

Der Regen wandelte sich sehr bald in ein noch kälteres Gewand.  
Dicke Schneeflocken schlugen auf unberührten Boden und versuchten der Welt etwas von Unschuldigkeit zu verleihen, während Hannibal Lecter einen Menschen hinter sich herzog, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem Bündel weißen Stoffes steckte. 

Bluttropfen zogen eine Spur hinter beiden Personen her, doch der Schnee war sehr bemüht um sein unschuldiges Bild und kurz darauf vertuschten frische Eiskristalle die verräterisch rote Farbe.  
Hannibals Sitzung sollte in einer halben Stunde beginnen, er kniete sich zu der Person, die erkennbar mit den Beinen zappelte - wohl in dem verzweifelten Versuch sich mehr Beinfreiheit zu verschaffen. 

"Miss Lounds, wenn Sie kurz still halten mögen, werde ich Sie aus dem kratzenden Stück Stoff befreien", bemerkte Hannibal und der zappelnde Stoff wurde mit einem Mal so reglos, wie es für Stoff normalerweise üblich war. "Manchmal sind Sie ja sogar gewillt auf andere zu hören. Obwohl man in Anbetracht Ihrer aussichtslosen Lage wohl auch nicht außer Acht lassen sollte, dass ihr Auswahlkriterium an Handlungsmöglichkeiten beschränkt sein dürfte." Er brachte Lounds in eine stehende Position und zog ihr den weißen Stoff über den Kopf.

"Sie sahen schon einmal besser aus", begrüßte Hannibal Freddie Lounds. Diese versuchte etwas zu erwidern, jedoch verhinderte dies ein Lederband, das ihr um den Mund gebunden worden war.

"Leider ist es mir nicht möglich Ihrer liebreizenden Stimme zu lauschen. Doch ich möchte Ihnen die Möglichkeit einräumen sich für ihr pflegelhaftes Verhalten bei meiner Therapeutin zu entschuldigen." 

Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten, bis seine Sitzung begann. Galant hob Hannibal seinen Arm, strich eine rote Locke, die sich im Lederband verirrt hatte, hinter Lounds Ohr und zündete sich genüsslich eine Zigarre an. Lounds, die berüchtigt für ihre gelockerte Zunge und ihr Talent war, sich in brenzliche Situationen zu bringen, schaute Hannibal durch ihre azurblauen Augen an, in denen ganz klar ein empörter Ausdruck lag. 

"Die Kompromisslosigkeit Ihrer journalistischen Aktivität hat sich dieses Mal selbst ein Bein gestellt, so würde ich meinen", sprach Hannibal und sog entspannt den Rauch aus den fermentierten Tabakblättern seiner Zigarre ein. "Ich denke, dass wir uns nun zu erkennen geben können." Er zog noch ein letztes mal den wohltuhenden Rauch ein, ehe die Zigarre im Schnee landete. Mit dem zischenden Geräusch der erloschenen Glut, wich jeglich vorab erkennbares Leben aus ihr.

Hannibal Lecter klopfte zwei Mal an die klobige Eingangstür Bedelias und wartete dann geduldig. Bedelia Du Maurier war für gewöhnlich nicht besonders schnell darin ihren Besuchern rasch die Tür zu öffnen. Sie erlaubte ihren Bewegungen langsam und geschmeidig zu sein, selbst wenn ihre Besucher angespannt und von kaum gesegneter Geduld auf sie warteten.

Heute schien sie noch ausdauernder in ihrer Selbstgefälligkeit zu sein. Fast war Hannibal davon überzeugt, dass Bedelia trotz brennendem Licht nicht mehr anzutreffen war, als sich schleppend die Tür öffnete. Sowie die braunen Augen Hannibals als auch die glasklar azurblauen Pupillen der Journalistin blickten interessiert zur sich öffnenden Tür.

"Hannibal."

Bedelia begegnete ihm mit einem seltenen Anflug von offensichtlicher Hektik. Ihre schlanken Finger fuhren unliebsam harsch durchs blonde Haar und als sie die Gestalt neben ihrem Lieblingspatienten entdeckte, verzogen sich unerfreut ihre Augenbrauen. 

"Ich frage Sie jetzt nicht danach, was dies hier zu bedeuten hat. Treten Sie ein und..-" Sie gab sich zögerlich dem Ende ihres angefangenen Satzes hin "machen Sie es sich mit Ihrer Begleitung bequem."

Hannibal nickte in Richtung der geöffneten Tür, woraufhin Freddie Lounds sich in Bewegung setzte.  
"Was haben Sie vor, Bedelia?" Anstelle Ihrer gewöhnlich eleganten und dennoch unauffälligen Aufmachung, ruhte ihr Körper an diesem Abend in einem eng anliegenden cognac farbenden Hosenanzug, der unter genauerer Betrachtung von goldenen Fäden durchzogen war. Bei der leichtesten Bewegung ging von dem Stoff ein goldener Schimmer aus. Sie wirkte noch gebieterischer, wie Sie da stand, sich der Wirkung ihrer äußerlichen Erscheinung vollstens bewusst. 

"Offenkundig haben Sie es versäumt Ihren Anrufbeantworter abzuhören. Die heutige Sitzung kann nicht stattfinden. Oder zumindest muss sie weit nach hinten verlegt werden. Um den fragenden Blick Hannibals schnellstmöglich zu befriedigen, fügte sie hinzu:

"Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Will Graham."

Obwohl ihn diese Information vielleicht nicht gleich wütend, aber zumindest doch verunsicherte, tat er vermeintlich unbeeindruckt. "Ich werde warten", entgegnete Hannibal leise und Bedelia nickte, als hätte sie nichts anderes von ihm erwartet." - "Natürlich."

Zu seiner Überraschung beugte Bedelia sich vor und drückte ihm einen kaum fühlbaren Kuss auf seine Wange. Die Haut, fast taub von der schneebedeckten Kälte draußen, nahm diese warme Verabschiedung zu gerne in Empfang.   
"Bis später."  
Sie musste sich fast an Hannibal vorbeidrücken, da dieser erschrocken von der eben geteilten Intimität, wie entzerrt dastand.   
"Im übrigen freue ich mich über ihr Geschenk", flüsterte sie. Dann war sie auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.   
So schnell, wie sie niemals eine Tür für andere zu öffnen gedachte. 

***********************************************************

 

Bedelia nahm Will Graham unter die Lupe. Auf den ersten Blick sah der Mann vor ihr erschreckend gewöhnlich aus. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er eine entscheidene Rolle in Hannibal Lecters Leben einnahm, hätte sie sich auf der Straße mit Sicherheit nie nach ihm umgedreht. Doch wenn man diesen jungen Mann länger betrachtete und sich nicht durch sein gewöhnliches Aussehen dazu verleiten ließ, ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches zuzutrauen, entdeckte man eine so wissensdurstige Seele, von der man sich reichlich schwer wieder abwenden konnte.  
Bedelia war sich plötzlich sicher, dass man Will Graham die langweiligste Geschichte der Welt erzählen könnte und ihm würde es gelingen etwas unwahrscheinlich Sonderbares heraus zu hören.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, sie waren darin vertief einander zu studieren.

"Hannibal ist sehr angetan von Ihnen. Er betonte Ihre unkonventionellen Methoden", sagte Will schließlich.  
"Ich kann auch nicht behaupten er wäre gänzlich uneingenommen von Ihnen." 

Sie lächelten einander an. Zaghaft und befangen. 

"Sie haben lange ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, Hannibal Lecter näher zu stehen."  
"Die gewöhnlichste Begebenheit wird entzückend, wenn man sie vor anderen verbirgt", entgegnete der FBI Profiler langsam und goss beiden aus einer edlen Karaffe Schnaps ins Glas.

"Hannibal vertraute mir an, dass Sie eine Liebhaberin der einfachen Genüsse sind."   
"Wenn sie den teuersten Schnaps als einfach bezeichnen, dann kann ich mich dieser These wohl nicht entziehen." 

Bedelia hielt ihr Schapsglas, schwenkte es zaghaft, bis die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit leichte Wellen im Glas schlug.

"Danke, dass Sie mir so kurzfristig einen Termin geben konnten." 

"Nun, mein Terminkalender platzt nicht gerade vor Einträgen", erwiderte Bedelia lächelnd. "Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist Hannibal mein einziger Patient. Ich nehme an, dass auch er der Auslöser für Ihre Entscheidung war, mich aufzusuchen?"

"Ich war neugierig welcher Frau Hannibal einen Blick in seinen Geist gestatten würde. Ich war neugierig auf Sie."  
Bedelia blickte ohne ihre Miene zu verziehen, geradewegs in Grahams Gesicht. Ihre kalten Augen, die viel zu selten Wärme zuließen, lasteten auf seiner Silhouette. 

"Wieso haben Sie darauf bestanden, dass wir uns in meinem Haus unterhalten?", fragte Will.   
"Die Gebäude der Justiz sorgen selten für ein angenehmes Gesprächsklima. Das Misstrauen allem und jeden gegenüber scheint dort sämtliche Räume zu erfüllen", sagte Bedelia bedächtig und nahm in einem Sessel Platz.

"Misstrauen ist das Alpha und Omega der Weisheit", kommentierte der FBI Profiler Bedelias Ausführung und nahm ebenfalls in einem Sessel Platz. "Und es ist ein Laster, das zu gerne, jedoch viel zu selten abgelegt wird", erwiderte sie.

 

***

Bedelia und Will saßen nun schon für geraume Zeit zusammen und tauschten Gedanken miteinander aus, die sie selbst am besten in der Lage waren, nachzuvollziehen.

"Ich fühle mich Hannibal mit der Zeit näher. Als würde ein Teil von mir immer darauf gewartet haben ihm zu begegnen." 

Wenn Will Graham wüsste, wie nah diese Aussage an Bedelias Verhältnis zu ihrem Patienten heranreichte.

"Und fragen wir uns nicht jeden Tag, wacht der Mensch nicht jeden Tag mit der Frage auf, ob seine gestrige Entscheidung die Richtige war, ist nicht in jedem Menschen der Zweifel, ob er wirklich das Leben führt, das für ihn bestimmt ist - das ihm Erfüllung bietet? Und hört man nicht auf, sich das alles zu fragen, sobald man mit Hannibal Lecter verkehrt?"

"Mit Hannibal hört man auf, sich so einige Dinge zu fragen."

"Wir sind alle so furchtbar eloquent darn, unsere tiefsten Leidenschaften zu unterdrücken. Dahingehend kann niemand der menschlichen Rasse etwas vormachen", sagte Will. 

"Unser gewöhnliches Leben ist unsere selbst konstruierte Hölle, zusammen gehalten mit einem Klebstoff, der jede Abweichung von eben diesem gut zu verhindern weiß", antwortete Bedelia.

 

\---

[style type="italic"]Manchmal reichte das Grauen der reinen Vorstellungskraft nicht an die schmerzlich erlebte Wirklichkeit heran.[/style]   

Sie wusste, sie war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf Will Graham, dem anzusehen war, dass er von der Welt in all seinen scheußlichen Facetten noch unberührt war. So unberührt, wie für einen FBI Profiler möglich. 

Es war kein Wunder, dass ihn Hannibal Lecter anbetete.   
Bedelia wusste, dass Will Graham nicht wusste, wozu Hannibal Lecter fähig war. Hannibal begeisterte ihn und je länger sie einen Raum mit dem FBI Profiler teilte, desto überzeugter war sie davon, Hannibal würde niemals von ihm lassen können. Nicht, ehe es Will Graham gelingen würde, gemeinsam mit Hannibal der Freiheit entrissen zu werden.

 

*********

 

Als Bedelia wieder ihr Anwesen betrat, wirbelte der Schnee noch immer um den stabilen Backstein und einige Flocken hatten sich in ihren weichen Locken verfangen. Sie trennte sich von ihren Samthandschuhen, legte ihren Schirm beiseite und schritt ins Foyer. Hannibal saß mit seiner Begleitung am Tisch, dessen Tischdecke reichlich viele Kerzen schmückte. Das warm flackernde Licht erglühte die Gesichter, ließ ihnen eine Herzensgüte zu Wange steigen, die beiden Personen rar war. 

***

Hannibal brannte die Frage auf der Zunge, weshalb Bedelia sich mit Will getroffen hatte. Aber mit einem Kreuzverhör hielt er sich vorerst zurück.   
"Ich habe dir Freddie Lounds mitgebracht. Die Folge deiner Verweigerung ihr ein Interview zu geben, hat sie zu unliebsamen Taten motiviert."   
Lounds Mund wurde statt des Lederbands, nun durch ein blaues Seidentuch davon abgehalten, jedwede Laute von sich zu geben. 

"Bitte halte es nicht langatmiger, als nötig."

"Sie ist vorletzte Nacht bei dir eingebrochen und hat meine Patientenakte entwendet."

Ein ersticktes Räuspern war von Lounds zu hören.   
Kalt lief es Bedelia den Nacken herunter.   
Ihre Patientenakte. Ihre Patientenakte, aus der deutlich hervorging, dass sie von jedem einzelnen Mord Hannibals wusste und zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Notwendigkeit verspürte, das FBI zu informieren.  
Die Patientenakte Hannibals war ihr Todesurteil. Aber zu ihrem Glück war es ebenfalls Hannibals Todesurteil. Was bedeutete, dass sie wieder einmal nicht sterben, nicht hinter Gittern landen würde. Hannibal würde sich vielleicht von fünfzig FBI Profilern einfangen lassen, aber von einer vorlauten Federführerin mitnichten.

"Vielleicht möchtest du ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen?"  
"So schnell möchten wir der schönen Ruhe schon ein Ende setzen?"  
"Ich würde gern wissen, was Sie zu sagen hat."  
"Also schön."  
Er löste den Knoten des Seidentuches, bis es lautlos auf dem Boden aufkam.

Bedelia erhob sich von ihrem Platz und kam direkt vor Lounds zum stehen.   
"Ich kann unhöfliche Menschen genau so wenig ausstehen, wie Hannibal." Ein künstliches Mitleidslächeln zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben.   
"Armes Ding. Hannibal ist offenbar nicht besonders behutsam mit Ihnen umgegangen", stellte Bedelia fest und strich Lounds durch ihre roten Locken. Auf ihrer blassen Stirn hatte sich bereits eine Kruste von dunkelrotem Blut gebildet.  
"Wo ist die Patientenakte jetzt?"  
"Ich habe sie erfreulicherweise auf frischer Tat ertappt. Also befindet sich die Akte wieder in sicherem Gewahrsam", antwortete Hannibal, bevor Lounds zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte.

"Miss Lounds, was meinen Sie, wie könnten Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen?"   
"Bedelia, du wirst ihre eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit entschuldigen müssen. Ich habe das Tuch zuvor mit Tetrodotoxin beträufelt. Mittlerweile müsste das Gift ihr zentrales Nervensystem befallen haben."

"Ein Spielball, der sich nicht mehr bewegen kann, ist doch nur halb so unterhaltend. Schenkst du mir bitte Wein ein?"

Hannibal griff nach einer Flasche Weißwein, entschraubte mit einem Korkenzieher den Verschluss und goss ihr dann ein, wobei er absichtlich ein wenig Flüssigkeit auf ihre nackten Beine tropfen ließ.

"Was hast du vor?" 

Hannibal kniete sich auf den Boden und zog mit seiner Zunge eine Spur über die weiche Haut ihres Knies.  
Seine Zungenspitze verursachte ein Brennen in ihrem Unterleib.

"Wir haben eine Zuschauerin", ermahnte sie Hannibal und strich ihm wie einer Katze über den Kopf.  
"Seit wann stört dich sowas?" Er ließ seine Zunge weiterhin ihre Haut liebkosen. Drückte ihre Schenkel auseinander.  
Bedelia blickte währenddessen in Freddie Lounds Augen. 

"Miss Lounds, die meisten Geschichten, die sich zum weitererzählen eignen, werden nie zu Papier gebracht. Denn die Zeugen dieser Geschichten sterben. Ihriges Schicksal können Sie sich ableitend dieser Tatsache wohl leicht für heute Abend ausmalen", sprach Hannibal vom Boden aus. 

Die Gewissheit, dass Lounds heute noch sterben würde, schien eine aphrodisierende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben.  
Lounds azurblaue Pupillen sahen plötzlich so aus, als wären sie von einem schwarzen Schleier überzogen. 

Bedelias Miene büßte nicht an Kaltherzigkeit ein.   
Bis sie ihre Augen schloss und aufstöhnte. 

Hannibal begann sie zu lecken und legte ein Oberschenkel von ihr auf seiner Schulter ab.   
Genießerisch legte Bedelia den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte ihren Oberkörper durch. Ihre Finger vergrub sie in Hannibals Haaren.  
Er saugte sich an ihrem Kitzler fest und stieß seine Zunge tief in ihr Lustzentrum.   
Ihre Finger griffen nach der Tischdecke, was ein paar brennende Kerzen zu Fall brachte.

"Hannibal.."

Seine Zunge wurde schneller, ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen.   
Das Feuer breitete sich etappenweise auf dem langen Tisch aus. Freddie Lounds von Bestürzung ergriffene Augen wanderten ziellos von der einen zur anderen Stelle. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, fühlte jedoch, wie die Hitze sich immer ungezügelter ausbreitete.

"Ahhhh." Bedelias Muskeln zogen sich zu einem Spektakel von bunten Sinneinflüssen zusammen. Langsam wieder zu sich kommend, brachte Hannibal sich in eine stehende Haltung. 

"Pardon, Ihnen muss etwas heiß geworden sein."  
Eilig machte er sich ein Bild von der Situation, griff dann nach der geöffneten Flasche Wein und schüttete sie großzügig über die rote Tischdecke.  
Mit einem Zischen stiegen weiße Rauchwolken auf. Badeten den Ort in Undurchsichtigkeit.

"Das dürfte erledigt sein. Immer schön weiter atmen, Miss Lounds."  
Bedelias Stirn glitzerte.

 

***

 

Freddie Lounds bloße Anwesenheit diente einzig und allein als symbolische Drohung. 

Bedelia sollte verinnerlichen: Wenn sie sich nicht zu einem Interview mit ihr bereit stellte, gelangte Lounds über andere Wege an ihren Informationen.

 

"Lass sie laufen, Hannibal."  
"Du hast es zu veranworten, dass Lounds hier sitzt und sterben muss."   
"So?"

Zitternd hielt Bedelia ihm ein Glas Wein hin. "Trink", sagte sie.

Dann stand sie auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. 

Grazil bewegte sie sich auf ihm, legte sanftmütig ihre Lippen auf seine. Widerstandslos erwiderte Hannibal den Kuss.  
"Ich will dich", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Forderung war unmissverständlich. Und er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass es ihm leicht fiel, auf ihre Forderung zu reagieren. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel, während sie sich fortwährend weiter küssten. Bedelia drückte sich fast tragisch gegen ihn, half ihm dabei, sich von der Hose zu befreien. 

Er glitt leicht in sie. Beide stöhnten auf und Hannibal begann sehr schnell rücksichtslos hart in sie zu stoßen. Und ihr gefiel es.

Das war es, was Bedelia schon immer an ihm liebte. Die Rücksichtslosigkeit, mit der er seine eignenen Interessen verfolgte.

Als er kam, fühlte sie, wie sich sein heißer Samen in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete.  
Und, wie seine Beine kälter wurden.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nie geholfen habe."  
Schnell erkühlte Hannibals Körper. Sein Glied erschlaffte, aber Bedelia wollte ihn noch in sich spüren.

"Hörst du mich?" Der dunkle Wimpernkranz flatterte kaum merklich um seine Augen. 

Ihn so schwach zu erleben, zerriss sie buchstäblich.

"Ich habe Will Graham aufgesucht, um zu wissen, was du an ihm findest. In der Hoffnung, es gäbe nichts, was an ihm zu finden wäre. Zumindest nichts, was einen Freiheitsentzug für ihn entschuldigen würde. Um dann festzustellen, dass Sie niemals von ihm lassen werden. Wenn ich schon untergehe, dann gehe ich wegen dir unter. Nicht wegen einem Will Graham." 

Tränen flossen. 

"Hannibal, du sagtest mir einmal, man könne einen anderen Menschen nur vollends wahrnehmen, wenn man ihn liebt.   
Ich habe dich wahrgenommen, Hannibal. Und ich musste entscheiden, dass du nicht mehr weiterleben darfst."

 

Sie küsste seine kalten Lippen. Seine Lider hatten sich geschlossen. 

 

Bedelia setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich sehe mal in der Küche nach, ob wir noch mehr Wein haben."

Gazellenhaft schlich sie um den Tisch, über Hannibals Leichnam hinwegsteigend.

Als sie von der Küche widerkam, hielt sie Lounds ein Wasserglas an die Lippen.  
"Ich habe Ihnen Batrachotoxin ins Wasser gemischt, das dürfte ihre Muskellähmung wieder aufheben."   
Diese trank erst zögerlich, dann immer gieriger.

"Ach ja, Sie dürfen das FBI benachrichtigen. Ihr großes Stündlein schlägt."

Schon sehr bald hörten sie das Geräusch von tausend schweren Schritten, die sich im Haus ausbreiteten.  
Zehn uniformierte Männer stürmten durch die Tür.

"Nun haben Sie ihre Story, Miss Lounds."

***

"Ihr Name lautet Bedelia Du Maurier, sie sind 1975 geboren und arbeiten als Psychotherapeutin."  
"Arbeitete", korrigierte Bedelia den Mann im Anzug, der um ein gutes Stück jünger als sie selbst war.  
Er verzog fragend seine Augenbrauen. "Was hatte dann Hannibal Lecter bei Ihnen verloren?"   
"Er war eine Ausnahme. Ich habe mich nach meinem Ruhestand nie wieder als berufstätig gemeldet."  
"Also bestand kein Patientenverhältnis zwischen Ihnen", schlussfolgerte der junge Polizist.  
"Nicht auf dem Papier."   
"Dann würden Sie ihr Verhältnis zu Hannibal Lecter als rein berufliches bezeichnen?"

"Welches Verhältnis ist schon rein beruflich?"

 

**********

 

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich danke allen Lesern, die diese FF kommentiert und favorisiert haben ♥
> 
> Als Info: Die Weißweinflasche war von Beginn an vergiftet ;)


End file.
